Eldana MacKinley
Name: Eldana Surname: MacKinley Title/Nickname: None Race: Human Class: Warrior Age: 27 Appearance: Long brown hair and blue eyes, average height and body shape Usally wearing grey and or brown. Alignment: Neutral, But will side with anyone for a price.. Psychology:'''Edana is usally quite upfront to strangers, and without gaining her trust (Which few do) she will think of herself in all situations. Eldana seeks to better herself and unless others can offer her a way to do that, she'll keep to herself and is constantly driven by wealth and fame, thinking that she will one day be respected and known throughout the kingdoms and she will quickly anger at anyone that tells her otherwise. Once Eldana starts a job she'll see it to the end, Shes not one to give up easily or be put down. '''Birthplace: Booty Bay Actual residence: Usally sleeps rough but mainly stays to the area surrounding Rachet Background: Edana was born to a Barmaid who lived and worked at the Salty Sailor (nine months after she had caught the eye of a traveling merchant). for much of her childhood Eldana would sit behind the counter of the Inn, listening in to patrons and their stories of far away lands filled with adventures and wealth. Her mother, not approving of these idle minded dreams began to save, and on her nineteenth birthday, had Eldana sent to Stormwind to become an aprentice Tailor. At first, Eldana didn't want to go because she believed that her dreams of wealth and fame would come true but eventually gave in to her mothers wish. Eldana lived and worked in stormwind for four years, during this time she trained and became a successful tailor and earning enough money, bought a small house near to the shop she was employed at. Shortly after this, Eldana sent word to her mother that she would like to pay for her to travel from Booty Bay to Stormwind and live with her and her mother, being overwelmed by the offer, accepted and packed her bags. thinking nothing of it, Eldana stopped by the local inn and hired a small group of Merceneries with one task, acompaning her mother from Stranglethron to Stormwind before travelling to work one day and so thought that everything was taken care of. Afew weeks later, distrubed by the fact that her mother had not arrived, she went to the same inn, and began to ask questions about the group and after nearly a month of prying infomation from the Innkeeper and patrons, found out that the group had killed her mother, taken everything, and left the body. Deeply saddened and enraged by her findings, Eldana packed her packs and left to find these merceneries that she had once trusted but after travelling the road for weeks, she gave up. Sad and alone, Eldana withdrew into herself, returning into Stormwind but never really recovering from her loss and after being fired from her job, she decided that the only way to forget, was to leave it behind and so, scraping what little she had left together, she bought passage to Theramoore. Once the boat docked, she left and began asking around the port of Theramore for a job, any job seemed like an escape and after three days asking, and begging for food the Innkeeper gave her a job as a barmaid this threw up alot of memories and began to spend many nights thinking of her mother and the choice she made insured her mothers fate. Eldana finally decided that she could not let herself forget her decision, she vowed that she would work hard at anything untill she had thought her mother would be proud. About three months after ariving at Theramore, Eldana, just sweeping the Inn floor overheard a group of merchants sharing tales of the sea and after listening to these stories she felt something different about herself, that night, she dreamt of herself, a small girl sitting behind a bar and listening to wonderous tales of faraway lands and adventure. In the morning Eldana plucked up the corage to approach them simply to ask if they needed a tailor or galley cook. They took her on to repair their sails and so she set sail and at first, she thought it was nothing more than a dream, finally she was off! sailing to distant and exotic lands filled with wealth and fame and at first, thats what happened. Slowly they began to take advantage of her, making her cook, clean and not letting her rest or eat untill she was finished. This continued for two years, untill eventually during a storm, the ship was sunk and Eldana had her chance at freedom. After being in those conditions for as long as she could remember, she'd learned much, advanced sword play and a bitter attuide towards anyone seemingly friendly. One day, while in Rachet, Eldana was hired to join the crew of a merchant ship, she agreed and during the voyage, she learnt of the "The Knightons" a supposed group of theives and bandits attacking traders and vessels, the more Eldana learnt, the more careful she became, she'd never thought of being attacked, as the merchants she travelled with where often well connected, knowing dock officals and guards by name so they could but safe passage to docks where they'd otherwise not travel. During her somewhat dangerous career Eldana would stop and think, she'd spend long nights awake..just thinking about her choice wether she'd really made the right decision to leave Stormwind and travel the world but at no time would she stop for long but asmuch as she'd never admit it she knew she had changed from the innocent tailor looking for help for her mother, to the Mercenery sitting in that corner in the Tavern, looking for the next way for make money.. Category:Characters